Love Ain't Easy
by Greenstarr
Summary: Love don't come easy, and it even harder when it your own brother. Warnings: Slash, Bad words, sex, and all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Raph/Don, Leo/Mike, one-side Don/Leo  
Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.  
Rating: Hard R but if you want the NC-17 work of this story go to LJ  
Summary: Love don't come easy, and it even harder when it your brother.  
Warnings: Slash, Bad words, sex, and all that good stuff  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed. Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. I'm doing this for a friend of mine , ldaylocke. And Robina1984 who thought this story had a good fight it. Why she does, I don't know, but every part Donnie get into a fight with someone is for you girl.  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. Ha, but how wish they were...

"No sir that not part of my job! This is the wrong hot line!! I'm here to help you fix stuff, not THIS!...It's very flattering that you like my voice...Goodbye, sir!" Don hanged up. He knew he may get yell by his boss later, but no longer cared about that. He saw that no one else was need of help, and so he logged off, he would just make up his hours later.

Donatello sighed as his hands left the keyboard and tried rub out the painful knots in his neck. He closed his dark eyes and growled as he failed to get the knots out. He eyed his cold coffee and gabbed his cup as he stood up. He just got to the kitchen when the lair door opened. He didn't need to turn to know that it was Raphael, back from wherever he ran off to these days. He just poured himself another cup of coffee, and ignored Raphael. He felt no need to fight with tonight, all he wanted was just to get one last cup of coffee and work on few things.

He just hoped that Raphael wasn't up a fight tonight as well."Well, look came out of hiding in his little lab." a rough Brooklyn voice spoken behind him. _"Of course,_ Donnie thought, '"_Raph would want to fight with me." _He sighed, "Come on Raph, do have to do this tonight?" He asked, hoping that Raphael will just call him a coward and stomp off. He felt the knots worsted as he tense up, and he scowled. Raph didn't care, he growled and he moved closer to Don. Raphael tower over Donnie just by a few inches, but it enough that Don had to till his head to see Raph's angry face. "What wrong, don't feel like being Fearless leader's replacement tonight?" he hissed. Don's scowled just turned deeper, and his dark eyes glared at him.

"For the last time I'm not Leo replacement and -" He was cut off by a low growled "Bullshit!". "You damn well are that asshole replacement! A bad one because at least Leo was able to stand up and fight! All I got to do to get you to back off is to make you walk into a damn wall or somethin'! What worse is that you don't even bother fightin' back!" Raph muttered. As he said this, he pushed Donnie into the counter and took the coffee filled cup from him. Raphael dump the content along with the cup into the sink. He braced both his big hands and press his body into Donnie and looked down to Donnie's angry, shock filled face. He forced his left leg between, the other one press against Donnie's own right leg. Raphael narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw something that look close to fear flashed across Don's face before he just glared at him colder.

"See, lil' Donnie boy, I have to do is look mean and you fuckin' back off like a damn pussy! Stand up for yourself!" He rumbled as he leaned into Don's face with his angry one. Don felt the rumble that came from Raphael's chest and fought down a shudder. "Raph, come on you being a jerk and get off of me!" Don used both arms to push Raph away from him. Or rather, he tried to. Just Don's hands press themselves into the darker male's plastron, and Raphael's used both hands to roughly seized Don's hand to jerk them away from him.

He grasped Don's biceps and Donatello cringed from the look Raph gave him, it was only showed when he got really pissed off or whenever he saw someone he hated. He wished he could hide into his shell but, even that won't change that fact that Raph had looked at him way... And, the fact that it hurt Don to see Raph look at him that way. Their body were still pressed together and Raphael had his leg between between Don's. Much to Don's distaste, he felt himself blushed from this. The hands holding wrapped around biceps started to dig in and Don grit his teeth together.

"Raph! Let. Me. Go." Donnie spoken this slowly and calmly, hiding just how angry he really was.

Raph shorted, "What cha' ya gonna do to make me let ya go, eh?" He asked, his Brooklyn accent becoming much more blunt. "Raphael." Both boys jumped up from not the voice, but the tone of it. Raphael turned his head sideway to peek behind the rim of his shell to see his Father standing there calmly. However, where their Father's body was relaxed, his eyes glowed from an anger that even Raph was a bit worry about, not that he would tell anyone that. "Um..Sup' Master Splinter?" Raphael asked calmly, almost like he was asking if he slept good. Don shot his often wild brother a look of perplex. Didn't Raph see how angry Splinter was?!

Master Splinter gave Raphael a displease look, "Raphael, let go of your brother." the firm tone told he better not even think about disobeying his command. Raph lessen his hold on Donnie and step back, and Donnie rubbed his arm as he moved away from his older brother.

"Raphael, go to my room I will met you there in a bit." Splinter said softly, and Raphael bowed before he left. He tossed Donnie one last look before his shoulder before walked out the kitchen. Donatello looked at his Master," Father, I'm so sorry, we woke you up from your-". Donnie was cut off by a wave of a bony paw. He shuts up and waited for Splinter to say something. "My son, why don't you go to bed and rest your wary body?" it was asked, but Don knew it was a command. He nodded and muttered a good night as he turned away and went to the hall that led him down to his room. Donnie got that feeling, no matter what he tries or how hard he won't get much rest that night.

However, it looked like Raph won't neither but, at least Donnie had a soft warm bed and not the hard mat. Don noted this with a satisfied smirk as he lie down in his bed and closed his eyes.

As Donnie groggily opened his dark eyes, found himself proved wrong about the sleep thing, he rested up pretty good. Don slowly turned turned his head to look at his alarm, the red number read, 2:30 PM. _"Mmmm I got ten minutes," _Don thought to himself,_ "I can sleep a little longer."._ He rested his back on the pillow, and sighed happily. Even that last crappy night he had didn't upset him right now_." 2:30 PM, 2:30 PM, 2:30 PM"_kept running around in his mind. "Yes, I know it 2:30 PM! Now shut up!" Donnie muttered to his brain. _"Wait, it's 2:30 PM...PM..PM, OH SHIT!"_ Donnie jolted awake, and tried get out the bed only to fall on his face with his legs strangled in the sheets that won't let go.

He chanted the word, "Shit" over and over, and torn the sheets away from him. He ran out of his room and to his lab, which was thankful only a door away in his room. Just as he got to the door, he tripped over his feet."Goddammit!" He didn't cared that he sounded like Raph when he woke up. He needed to get to the computers! He opened the door, and disregard the bang the door caused when it was slammed into the wall. He ran to his computers, thankfully without tripping everywhere this time.

"Yo, Don, you there?" Mikey's voice came from his headphone. Donatello slapped the headphone on his head, and muttered hello to Mikey, "Dude, I was like trying to talk to you for like forever now man! Where were you?" Mikey asked. Donnie sat down in his black chair, and sighed,"I was getting coffee." he told Mikey as he turned on his computers. If Mikey knew that Don slept in, he would start doing the same thing and that the last thing Don needed. Mikey nodded to the screen, and Donnie saw that Mikey didn't have the only thing that kept him safe from humans. "WHERE IS YOUR COWWABUNGA CARL HEAD?!" Don yelled at Mikey.

Mikey just sighed, "Really how times do they have do this?" he mused to himself. "Dude, it a turtle head on my turtle head. I think we'll okay." Mikey said this to Don in a tone that most used talk to a dimwitted child of five years old.

Donnie glower at his baby brother, then his dark eyes caught a human staring at Mikey,"Oh great," Don breath, "Mikey you know what do."Mikey sighed heavily turned around and his face was one big happy fake grin. He waved his three fingered hand, and the five years old boy happily waved back in a way that only a child could. Mikey felt his grin become less fake, but told Don "Just me out of here dude.".

Donatello wanted to tell his brother to find his own way back, but sighed and told him the way fastest way home. "You really need to stop doing that, next time you might not get so lucky.". "Dude, don't worry I bet ya that next the time it will just be an old man." Mike replied. "You mean there won't be a next time," Don told him, "and got the cash? The-". "YES! I got everything you will ask me and yes to next ten things gonna to ask me, and no to the next eighteen ones!"

The purple masked turtle smirked at the whine in his baby brother's voice. "Just hurry up." Don told him calmly. He turned away from Mikey and saw he missed ten calls from his boss. His eyes went big, and he bit his bottom lip. Don knew no matter how much he begged, he was out of a job. _"Well, there that IT tech place." _he thought.

He took at deep breath, and prayed that Raph never found out. If Raphael did, Donnie will never live it down. He dialed in the number, and wanted to whimpered like a puppy when he heard his boss's voice.

End part 1


	2. Smoke

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Raph/Don, Leo/Mike, one-side Don/Leo  
Feedback: YES!...please?  
Rating: NC-17 is the overall story  
Summary: Love don't come easy, and it's even harder when it own your brother.  
Warnings: Slash, Bad words, sex, and all that good stuff  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. I'm doing this for a friend of mine ldaylocke. And Robina1984 who thought this story had a good fight it. Why she does, I don't know, but every part Donnie get into a fight someone is for you girl.  
Okay peeps, this chapter is very slow, so it not that good, but I need to set a time line.. So this what it for! Here is my take on how Raphie became Nightwatcher. Also, if it suck hit me with a old shoe if you want!  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. Ha, but how wish they were

A puff of smoke tail of out his mouth as his amber eyes scanned the sight of the street under him. The girls were by their usual spot, right by the dark shop's windows, some chatting or were talking to customers, and other smoking just like him. The only lights come from the street lamp, the last opened store, and the passing cars. Most store were closed at this time at night, but even if they were still opened, he wasn't worried about being caught no one would believe the ladies or men who claimed to seen him. Not because they were poor or were using sex as a way to pay for their bills or drugs. Just because when humans see something they don't want to, they block it out, and they were pretty damn good at it too.

He took another long drag of his cigarette, the taste sharp in his mouth, and let it out again. The grayish smoke mingle into the air and smog of the city. He watched as the small fake blond girl followed the man behind the alley, he would wait until the man left before he check up the woman, to make she still alive. You can't be too careful these day, and his lips crook into a funny little smirk. Bits of ash felled from the tip of his cancer stick. It was about ten minutes later, when Raph saw the man walked away, maybe to his wife who packed on the pounds after she had two of his kids, if that ring on his finger told Raphael anything.

He got up from his resting place, and saw the blond girl walked out, and he sat down again. She looked fine as a hooker on her street could be, underweight with too old eyes, but alive. If one could called it alive, but watching his girls was not why he was here tonight. He came up here to get away from the lair, and his family. He growled as he thought how everyone just gave up after Fearless leader stop sending his little letters. Mikey went to get that damn job that more then often not cause him to come hurt because some brat used a hammer or some thing. Too bad Mikey burned the paper with the address every time before he came home. It was like he knew if Raph had the addresses he would go and scared the living shit of the kids who harmed Mikey.

"Ain't like they don't having it coming." He muttered as he put out his cancer stick. He thought about having another one, but gave a shake of his head. He just pop in a green lollipop to cover up the smell and rich flavor the cigarette left behind. The last thing he wanted was for their father know that he smoked. There was their Father, who still acted normal but now shadows hid in those tawny eyes. His smile never felt real, anymore, it almost he smiled just for his remaining sons. It was like Splinter was...Broken, all just because of that asshole leaving them to go off to a so called leader ship training, only to not return! Fearless leader didn't even sent them or least Splinter anymore notes to just let them know he was alive.

Fearless leader...Why did Raph still called him that, he wasn't Raphael's leader and, he knew that Leonardo was anything but, fearless. He huffed softly, if Leo didn't left then Donnie would never be Leo's replacement, he would never have to put up with all the stress. He never have to hear Master Splinter say he disappointed in him, and that he had to deal with Raphael's rage. Raph absently rubbed the spot on his head where Splinter wracked him with his walking stick as his mind evilly went back to that night three days ago, where he had pinned Donnie to the kitchen counter.

He knew he was being a dick to Donnie but he couldn't help himself. He just see Don and get angry how he back off and let people walk all over him. He let people like...Like Raphael, himself, yell and called him variety of names. It pissed him off! In fact, he was no better then Leo was to Donnie that night he left to 'train'.

_BANG_

Raphael jerked his body up, and his sai whipped out of his belt. His yellowish eyes went to the sound came from. He saw his girls scattering into the store for safety and then he saw a body by the payphone. He cursed under his breath at the sight and the fact that he was too busy in being in his own world that he missed the asshole who shot the human. He hopped down and crouch down next to the old man. He carefully turned the man off his chest, not minding the blood. Raphael, however flinched at the hole in the man's chest. If there was one thing that him and Leonardo did shared, it was hate they both felt for guns.

The old man's breathing was ragged and there was blood dripping from his mouth. Light blue eyes snapped opened, it look almost like Mikey's, only Mike's eyes don't look like he dying like this man was. The man suddenly grappled Raphael's elbow, his blue eyes trapped Raph's own eyes. "Hold on, old man I get ya-" "No,nnoo, I'm dead now. I.need aw. ahhh... what is yo.uur -n..name?" the old man muttered, voice filled with pain "Umm Raphael." If this man just wanted his name, he had no problems with that. But, he needed to get him some help, even if this old man thought he was dead, Raph was still gonna try to help. "Raphael, My n—ame is David ..Urg.. and I need to you need something. ahh...For me." David stopped and more blood came out of his mouth and chest. Then, Raphael knew no matter what, this man was going to die tonight, If Raph could not save his life then maybe he could do one last thing for David. "What is it?" Raphael asked lowly. David grinned a funny little grin, "Listen...Ahh... closely, Raphael..."

_Meanwhile_

"Oh my god this is great April!" "I know Donnie, I'm so happy!" April squealed as she hugged Don. April had came running inside the lair, squealing like there was no tomorrow. It almost gave Mikey and Don a heart attack. They thought something had bad had happened but found out that she just got a once in a lifetime chance to work for Winters. "Do you know when you going? You know, to get whatever Winters want?" Donnie asked. He knew about Winters and what he did. If wasn't for that man giving his money to projects, some of the knowledge about history and science would had never be found.

It understandable that April was so happy. "He told me that it would take four to six months before I can go, and he said I will be going to Central America!". "Yo, guys just what it's that this dude wants?" Mikey asked, he walked up to the table they sat at, with two cup of coffee and a soda under his chin. "Thanks Mikey," she smiled at the blue eyes turtle," Winters wants me to go get things named the Stone Generals. Why, I don't know, but I might find out later." "Well, do you know what they are?" Donnie questioned. April bit her bottom lip,"Not really, but he gave me some books, and pictures but I've not really look at them.". "Well, dude-ette, do have them with ya?" Mikey asked, taking a slip of his soda. She flashed him a grin and looked into her bag. She took out a thick file and it made a loud smack when it hit the table.

Michelangelo blinked his blue eyes at it, "Well, darn that a big file," he opened up and looked at the first pictures. "Let me see Mikey." "No way geek!" April grinned at her bickering friends.

The three of them stay up for rest of the night, they never saw or heard Raphael come in, his carapace cover in the blood of a man named David. They never saw the keys he held in the palm of his hands and they will never see the look sadness on his face.


	3. Days

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Raph/Don, Leo/Mike, one-side Don/Leo  
Feedback: YES!...please?  
Rating: NC-17 is the overall story  
Summary: Love don't come easy, and it's even harder when it own your brother.  
Warnings: Slash, Bad words, sex, and all that good stuff  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. I'm doing this for a friend of mine ldaylocke. And Robina1984. everytime Donnie get into a fight is for you!  
Okay Fans, this chapter is somewhat slow, and this is the first half of it I'll post the rest later!  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. Ha, but how I wish they were

Day1

"The damn suit must weight at least a fucking ton" Raphael, on his knees, thought as he pulled it out of it hiding place. He let the suit fall to the wooden floor of the apartment, and quickly unzipped it. It was a thick black leather with several layer of padding to kept the body safe. Raph saw the there was some other kind of padding coving a few places, like where the normal human male's torso to the where the collar bone would be at. Raphael's eyes moved up and down see the same kind around the kneecaps and shoulders. However, there was other kinds that ran up and down the legs and the sides. Raphael didn't know what kind it was but he had no doubts it would later help him in a fight.

He would have to do something about the gloves, but thankfully the suit was so big, that his shell would have no problem fitting in. He look out of the windows and could see the train moving pass, blocking the hot rays of the dying sun. The could smell the coast and heard the ships moving in from places Raph will never see. The red mask ninja knew he should had waited until his family was asleep or least when it was dark but, curiosity got the better of him. Raphael wondered if his family knew he was gone but, he growled at himself for wondering. Raphael didn't need his family and his family didn't need him. He had a job to do.

He look another look inside the chest where the outfit was hidden, and saw a large mental box with straps on it. He pulled it out and looked for the lock. It took him a good five minters before he roared and slammed his fist on the upper side of the pack. He blinked when it opened, then grinned "Ooo,toys!". He spied several files in it as well, he pick one out randomly and flip it open. He blinked the papers had all kinds of charts, and writings. He went past a few page and saw that it explained what the weapons were and what just the suit was made of. Raphael moved around and lean against the wall, and started reading.

Day 3 

Raphael stood in the pounding rain, dressed in the Nightwatcher costume, and the light of his full face helmet's lights allowed him to see the rain and the dark face shield. Letting a huff out, Raphael eyed how far the other rooftop was. He took about ten steps back, and ran fast as he could. As he drew near to the end, and put all his power into his legs, and tried to ran even faster. The rain seem to down harder and a lighting flash as he jumped. For mere seconds, he flew in the cold air, and he was about to touch to the other rooftop. So close... Raphael yelled as he fell down the alley like a rock and into a open half filled dumper. He made a loud off as the suit and his body absorbed the impact. He made a tiny grunt as he moved around, and gag at the nasty smell. As he fought his way out, he cannot help but, think about how the training for this thing was gonna be a bitch.

Two weeks later  
"Dammit, Casey ! Why the shell are you so dumb?" Raphael muttered as he ducked Casey's wooded bat. "Come on Nightwatcher are you worried that Casey Jones is gonna hurt you huh?!" the human male cockily called out. Casey, who was grinned the biggest he could behind his hockey mask, aimed the bat at the Nightwatcher again. Raphael, rolled his amber eyes, sick of play this little game with his best friend whipped out a smoke bomb as he ducked yet again. Raph toss to the human and ran before the smoke blind him. He made it to one of the upper rooftop. He frowned when he didn't see the dark hair male running out the smoke, he waited until the smoke was almost clear. Then, he saw Casey, the human was laying on the roof, and was curled into a ball with of his both of his hands in between his legs. Raphael felt an eyebrow raised up, "Why he is doing that? It not like I thrown the bomb in his...Oh wait.." he stopped, His yellowish eyes went wide, "Well, fuck." Raph told himself.

A month later  
Six months before April's trip

"I do not always talk about Winters and you damn well know it Casey Jones!" April nearly snarled. Casey with a harsh laugh, made a big show rolling his dark blue eyes, and "Oh sure April you don't! You don't talk the about the Stone Thingies OR Winters all the time!" he yelled sarcastically. Behind the quarreling lovers, was a dark green turtle sat on their couch, munching on a ham and cheese sandwich. Raphael had already tried to stop the fight but, wisely backed off when April gave what Mikey would call the 'crazy eyes' look at him, and hissed lowly "Don't even think about it Raphael Hamato". For the second time in his twenty years old life, Raphael felt terror caused from a woman, the one other time was when he and Mikey went into April's panties drawer...And got caught by her and their Father. At the cocky age of sixteen Raph and Mikey had thought they were too old for a spanking, boy did Father proved them wrong. However he didn't wanted to leave Casey alone, so he did what every other male did when their best friend was getting killed by their girlfriend. He grabbed something to eat, and watched TV.

"Oh yeah?! You kept talking about the damn Nightwatcher! I swear to God, you talk about that man even more then I talk Winters!" April almost howled. Raph sighed, It times like these he was happy he or any of his brothers wasn't a female, or they would had ever made past puberty. Raph keep his face calm, if Casey knew he was Nightwatcher, well it won't pretty. Raphael didn't really mean to thrown the smoke bomb in between Casey's legs, it just happened! "Well, if some asshole slammed a damn smoking bomb in the nuts you'll will be pretty mad too!" The human male shot back. "Ya know Ape he got ya there." Raph told her after shallowing a bit of his sandwich. Raphael didn't even have to turn around to know her light green eyes were burning a hole onto the back of his skull, and Raph took to another bite to keep his mouth shut. April turn back to her lover, "You attacked him! Of course he was going to do something to stop you!" April hissed at him again. "Yeah so what!? It not like Winter-" "OH HELL NO Casey," April yelled, "I sick to death of this old fight! GET OUT!"

"Fine I don't care , go have fun fuckin' Winter!" Casey snarled, and stormed out. The door slammed loudly, and April let out a gutsy sigh out. "Well, Raph are you going after after him?" April asked, feeling miserable. Raphael frown at his sister's tone, and stood up, "Nah, Casey need to be alone for a bit." Raphael muttered. He ate the last bit of his sandwich, he glance at the time, 3:48 am, damn the fight last almost ten minute a lot less longer then that last one. Raph wonder if this a good thing or not. "And, I think you need a nice long nap, April." Raph told her. The tiny redhead nodded her bowed head, looking worried, "I'm sorry Raph I knew you came up here to-" She was cut off. "Don't worry about it April." Raph knew that she was worried that Casey might go and do something dumb like normal. Raph grinned at her,"Now get your butt to bed and I'll make sure Bonehead don't get himself killed." He patted her shoulder. She looked up and frown when she didn't see him anymore. Lovely, he playing ninja...Again.

The Lair

"Master Splinter...Just how much cake how you been eating?!" Donatello almost yelled, his dark eyes grew wide when he saw the level of his Father's cholesterol test. However his eyes told his Father another story. Splinter tried made his eyes look softer, and made his ear fold back just a bit. It made him look almost like a sad puppy...Well as much a mutant rat could anyway. It a tick he learn to used on people in order to get what he wanted. Often the lovely remote or get more cake. "My son, I never knew that so much cake would make my, what was the name, ah yes my cholesterol be so high." He muttered. He make sure his almost golden eyes away from his son, and onto the computer. The computer's glowing screen show his so called high cholesterol level and Splinter fought down a scoff.

Bah, like he care about that! His sons such picky one when it come to his health. Leonardo was bad enough when he was home but, Donatello was much worse! His eyes went to the timer on the computer, it would be an hour before his show "General Hospital". If he didn't love the show so much, he called the makers evil for that last cliffhanger. He heard his younger son sighed, and hid a pleased smirk. He slowly turned, making sure his face still had a sad puppy, to faced his purple mask son, and blinked at the sweet smile he got. "Oh don't worry Master Splinter, I'll make sure that your cholesterol level will never get that high again." Don told him. He had caught his Father smirking. The rat that raised him tried to make him felt guilty, and that just won't do! Splinter gave his son a wary look, and something told him that he may not love his son as much he thought.


End file.
